fjordspassagefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyn
Cyn is a Norucian man and one of the main protagonists of the adventure. His class is the conjurer and first appears in the small town of Curan. Personality Before meeting the other members, Cyn was a quiet person who tried to avoid others as much as he could. Afterwards though he becomes a more outgoing person and chats with the people he knows frequently, but he is still quiet around others. He tends to only join in conversations and not start them. Cyn is also one of the morn calm people in the group and tends to think more rationally then others nearby. He also is one a helpful person and is willing to defend strangers, but especially those he knows. Cyn doesn't particulary like to hurt people but he knows that he has to in certain situations. He seems to do his best with some unknown determination in him. Unlike other Norucians, Cyn doesn't descriminate against other races. If anything he tends to like like the Norucs the least out of all the races. Appearance Cyn is a young man and is about 6'1' weighting approximately 165 pounds. Having the average appearence of the Norucian people, he is tanned but unlike most other Norucs, he has long, pure black hair. Along his left arm is a long scar going from just above his elbow to his knuckles. Also with the theme of black, he has black eyes and wears full black clothing and armor. He wears a black shirt that is leather padded underneath a large black overcoat with pockets on the outside and inside that also acts as a windbreaker. He also wears black pants with a brown belt on his waist. There is a strap that goes over his left shoulder and across to his right side that holds the sheath for his sword. Background ~Currently Unknown~ Prologue “How long has it been since I’d been kicked out?” I wondered to myself. I sat around a campfire in the forest outside of Curan. “Days, weeks, a month maybe? It’s hard to tell time without someone giving it to you every half hour.” I murmur. “Was it even worth it? I shouldn’t have even looked for anything. If I hadn’t I would still be living at home, perhaps still studying swordsmanship and magic. Although, they would have found out soon enough anyway. It is illegal for any of us to learn any majic.” I poke at the sword lying next to me. “I was always expected to become a master swordsman, and lead our army into Tonate. I don’t even hate them, but I would do anything to please father at the time. When I found that hidden archive of majic and books though, I just felt drawn to it. I studied for three years, a majic that most people don’t even know about.” The moon appears to have moved halfway across the sky in the time I was thinking. “Committing the crime of Norucian majic use, nonetheless an illegal majic.” I think to myself. I turn toward my fire again, noticing it is almost out. I sigh and close my eyes. Big regret of mine, as I feel close to sleep a man covers my mouth and grabs my arms. Another man runs up and grabs my sword and throws it several yards away. I manage to break free of the man grabbing me and back up against a tree. “What do you want?” I ask The man recovering from my escape smiles and pulls out a knife, “Nothing much, I mean I just want to beat up a traitor, loot his stuff, and turn him in for the high bounty.” He advances towards me as the other man stands several feet back, without even a weapon in hand. Sad eyes and a look of near starvation showed me that both of them were desperate. “Stay back and I promise you will both be fine.” I try to assure them. “Like hell a weaponless traitor can do anything to stop us.” He replied snarkily. He jumps forward as I realize I need to use my majic: conjuration. Clapping my hands together I yell, “Shield of light” as a clunk sound is made in front of me. A floating shield has appeared before me. The man jumps back a few feet looking shocked. At the moment I only have a limited amount of items in my conjuration arsenal including: A shield, a large sword (roughly two yards long too long for almost anyone to carry), a bow with arrows, and a net. Hoping he backs off I take a couple steps forward. It has an opposite effect though and despite his fear, he runs toward me again. With a slight hand motion and the sound of one more clunk, he is lying on the ground unconscious. “I’m sorry for that.” I apologize to the other man. “I will do no more to harm you two. I will leave you alone, please do not follow me, and make sure you care for that bump, he is just unconscious right now.” I walk over and pick up my sword and sling it over my back. Before leaving the area I reach into a jacket pocket and tear off half my bread and throw it over at the man. I heard him crying as I left. “I need to get off Noruc as soon as possible, all I need is one more thing from Curan.”